


Celebrations

by lexiestark



Series: Our Dreams [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy!Batch, DaddyBatch, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiestark/pseuds/lexiestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly four years after what happened in Moments. You and Ben's daughter is about to turn three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

– And then I'll sleep again, then wake up, and _then_ it's my birthday!  
  
I woke up to the high pitch voice, turning over to see a sleepy Ben to my side, rubbing his eyes as she sat down on his stomach and cheered happily. Our little princess.  
  
– And then it's your birthday – he smiled widely.  
  
– Morning – I announced my waking, and the two looked over at me. Ben kept his smile on and leaned in for a soft kiss.  
  
Amy then crawled up and dearly wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. I remembered all the times where I was lying down in bed and Ben was down below, with his arms around my hips, kissing my bump or talking to the baby. Those little things made me realize that I never knew I wanted a baby so much. Ben always did – he spoke openly about it, and though I had a mere unconscious desire of being a mother, ever since I found out about Amy, I'd been just as excited about it. We often found ourselves just goofily smiling at sonogram pictures, internet curiosities, and mostly the doctor's updates.  
  
I'll never forget the first time we saw Amelia. I was almost a week late when my water broke, in the middle of the night, and I'd never seen Ben rush as much as he did that night. I was even able to put up a laugh at how nervous he was on the way to the hospital, and tried my best to calm him down for the next hours. It was around three in the afternoon of a beautiful Saturday when she came out. Ben and I couldn't have been more wore down, and yet we were wide awake to observe as the nurse handed me the tiny pink bundle. She soon opened her big round eyes, that were still greyish by then, and I found myself laughing between the tears. I was able to catch a glimpse of the widest smile I had ever seen on Ben's face, as one of his arms was wrapped around me and the other caressed his daughter's little head.  
  
I loved seeing how he hadn't wore down how goofily happy he was about being a father. Not for one second. I mean, sure, not all moments were happy and easy, but he's been fully committed to this. And it made me so happy that it was overwhelming sometimes. And as if that wasn't enough to overload me with feelings, I now had laid my eyes on my right hand, where the most beautiful diamond ring was placed. It was the day we found out the baby was a girl, and Ben did it on an impulse. He already had the ring, but said he didn't know whether that was the right thing to do, or the right time, but we were at home and he just went for it. I said yes immediately, and three and a half years later, here we are, still engaged. I'm not complaining about it, of course, I knew it would take a while before we could have some time to actually put together a wedding.  
  
– Mommy – Amy called for my attention, standing up between me and Ben – What time will the decorators be here?  
  
– They'll be here right after lunch, honey – I smiled back at the bouncing strawberry curls, which came still when hearing the answer.  
  
– That's gonna take too long!  
  
– No, it'll be fine sweetie! We'll have breakfast now, go out to the park, then we eat something, and when we come back we start setting your party!  
  
– Then I get all the presents?  
  
– Yes, but not Mom and Dad's – Ben pulled Amy back down and she laughed – Remember why?  
  
– Because I'll get it when it's my birthday, on Tuesday – Amy said while pointing a finger at her father, as if going through instructions. – Today is just my party. Because no one can come on Tuesday, just today.  
  
– That's right – Ben laughed and then started tickling Amy, causing her to giggle. – Now let's get some food in this tummy.

*

  
  
– Do you wanna make one for dad too? – I asked Amy as we were in the kitchen and Ben finished setting the table.  
  
– Yes! – Amy cheered, putting down the syrup she was spilling over her pancake.  
  
– Alright then – I slipped the freshly-baked pancake onto a new plate in front of Amy's, pushing the toppings closer to her. – Be careful!  
  
As the coffee got done, I observed as Amelia very carefully placed two strawberries to make eyes for the pancake, then some more for a smile, before spreading flour around the plate to make a hair figure and making a modern art sketch with syrup to top it off. She walked proudly to the dining room with her newest masterpiece, and I carried the other two.  
  
– Daddy, look at what I made for you!  
  
– Oh my God – I watched as Ben crouched down to Amy's height and got the plate for himself – That is the prettiest pancake I have ever seen! Thank you, my love – he put the plate over the table and proceeded to give her a big hug.

*

  
  
– UNCLE FELIX! – I heard a sharp sound from the living room and walked there to find Felix with tiny little arms wrapped around his neck and a purple-wrapped gift in hands.  
  
– Hello, princess! – Felix held her hand and had her turn around, so he could see her party dress in full – Wow, you look very pretty! Here's your present.  
  
– Thank you! – she cheered, kissing his cheek and proceeding to unwrap the gift.  
  
– Hey, Fe, how are you? – I smiled, hugging him briefly.  
  
– Great! Just left the office, the photos from the birthday last week are looking amazing – he smiled back.  
  
– Look at us, working in an office! We're like serious business people – I joked, laughing, since we were both so proud of our new photography agency, which was almost a year old by then.  
  
– Oh, what's the use, we're just as dumb as before – Felix made me laugh once more, before walking off to greet Ben.  
  
– Mommy, look! – Amy enthusiastically showed me a brand new pair of brown boots.  
  
– Wow, that's so pretty! Go say thanks to Uncle Fe!  
  
I watched as Amy ran rapidly across the room, and then felt Ben's arms wrapping around me from the back. Tilting my head back and letting it fall over his shoulder, I put my arms over his, and proudly watched as our daughter made her way socializing through the party.  
  
– She is just so precious – Ben intoned in his sweetest voice. – I don't let one day go by without acknowledging how grateful I am for having you two, you know.  
  
– I do, I do know – I replied instantly, turning to look at him, and smiled. – You show it ever so often, my love. And I feel the same way.  
  
– Will you marry me? – he beamed largely and I breathed out a laugh.  
  
– You know, I _think_ I already agreed to that.  
  
– I know you did, I remember it quite distinctively – Ben laughed. – But I mean... Let's get married.  
  
– Really? – My eyes brightened up at the suggestion. I guess there was a supressed feeling of an intense will to go through that ceremony, stored down under and hidden by whatever else we had going on.  
  
– Of course! We'll pick a day, call the closest ones, make something simple... Maybe here, even.  
  
– That sounds absolutely perfect – I smiled once more and leaned in for a kiss. 


End file.
